1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a masonry structure and an apparatus and process for spacing blocks in the structure and is more particularly concerned with a spacer element which in combination with conventional masonry blocks and mortar form a masonry wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past numerous devices have been suggested for aiding a person in building a wall and also in facilitating the spacing of the bricks or masonry blocks from each other. A search of the prior art revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,543,716--Carini
2,679,745--Bartram
3,030,738--Brewer et al.
3,411,257--Yaremchuk
3,641,731--Winfree
3,902,296--Thomas
Of the above listed patents, the patent to Winfree U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,731 appears to be most significant in that in FIGS. 6-9 it reveals a stamped metal spacer employed for spacing the bricks apart sufficiently for mortar to be poured downwardly into the crevices between adjacent bricks. The Winfree procedure, however, requires retaining structures on opposite sides of bricks so as to arrest the outward flow of the mortar which is poured down through the space between bricks.